Dangerous mission
by SweetanPsychotic
Summary: What happens when Ciel receives a gift from lizzie? what is it? How does it effect his job from the Queen? And what is it about the gift that has Sebastian different? SebastianxOC
1. The Gift

Dangerous mission

This story does not belong to me all rights go to the creator of Black butler

Angelique however is my own original character.

This is my first Fan fiction so please enjoy!

It was a normal night at the Phantom-hive estate. Well as normal as it can get with a demon fledgling teen, a protective yet irritating staff, and of course a demon butler.

"Young master I have brought your evening tea," Sebastian said outside of his master's study.

"Come in," came the soft reply from his master.

Sebastian entered the young teen's study and approached the desk in the center of the room. Today his master was dressed in a white shit with Navy blue shorts and a matching button down coat, as well as his black eye patch that covered his right eye.

"Today I have brought some earl grey tea with a strawberry parfait," Sebastian said as severed his master.

"Thank you, Sebastian. Also I would like to be bathed and put to bed when I have finished," the young boy stated as he sipped his tea.

"Of course my lord. Master, you have received a letter from the Queen," the butler said with a hidden smirk.

The teen stiffened for a second before speaking, "Let me see it."

The butler said nothing as he hand the letter to the boy and read it aloud.

"_My Watchdog, as of lately there has been a series of murderers across England. Each victim was male, single, in there twenties, and bleed to death. I leave it up to you to get rid of the murders. Sincerely the Queen."_

"Young master, what do u suppose we do?" Sebastian asked.

"We will solve this case by any means necessary just like the queen said," the teen said as he smirked into his tea.

"Yes my lord," the butler stated as he bowed his eyes flashing red.

~Next Morning~

"Young master it is time to wake up," Sebastian said as he drew the dark curtains back, letting the morning sun brighten up the bedroom.

The teen mumbled to himself, but sat up none the +less. He up his two eyes one showed his blue eyes the other showed his contract to his demon butler Sebastian, which was a lavender color. His hair was tussled from his sleep as he glared at his butler Sebastian. The butler simply chuckled before severing his master.

"Today your are having…" Sebastian was interrupted by a small blond girl that had busted into his master's room and hugging him tightly.

"Hi Ciel!" Elizabeth said as she hugged her fiancée.

"Elizabeth, how many times do I have to tell you to not brag in to my room!?" Ciel said as he covered his uncovered contract."

"I'm sorry Ciel, but I was just to happy to wait. This morning when my brother and me were out in our gardens we found a kitten, and well just like u Edward (Lizzie's brother in the manga) is allergic to cats. However when the cat came close he didn't have an allergic reaction." Lizzie said happily.

"So you barged into my room for a cat?" Ciel asked.

"Yes an I wish to give her to you. She is super cute and since she can't cause you harm, I thought you would like a friend" Lizzie giggled.

"Lizzie, did you bring the cat with you?" Ciel asked cautiously.

She nodded before whistling a short note. In a few seconds a tiny black cat walked into the room. Her fur had soft blue tint to it as well as ice blue eyes.

"Get that cat out of here!" the teenage boy shouted.

"Young master hold on. How are u feeling right now?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel took a moment before he realized he was fine and was having a reaction like he normally would. Sebastian Smirked for he knew his master had lost this game and Lizzie had won.

"Fine, I will care for the cat now please leave so I may prepare for the day." Ciel sighed in defeat.

She nodded before climbing off of Ciel's bed and picking up the cat and placing her in Sebastian's arms before leaving. As soon as Lizzie left the room the kitten did something unexpected. She scratched Sebastian across his cheek.

"It seems like the Kitty doesn't like you Sebastian" Ciel chuckled.

"It would seem so," Sebastian said as gently sat the cat on the bed.

Sebastian quickly dressed Ciel before handing him some tea. "Sebastian check to make sure that cat isn't injured."

"Yes my lord." Sebastian reaches for the small cat, but she hissed at him before walking over and sitting in Ciel's lap.

"Amazing that is the first cat that dislikes me," Sebastian sighed.

"Serves you right, now let get going" Ciel said holding the kitten in his arms as he stood up.

Sebastian opened the doors for his master as they walked to his study.

"Awww, Ciel it seems Angel likes you," Lizzie said cheerfully as the three came into the room.

"Yes, however I can't saw the same for Sebastian," Ciel said smirking, as he sat in his red leather chair behind his desk.

"It's ok Sebastian; Angel usually prefers to stay around girls. It seems she is quite terrified of boys" Lizzie said as she petted the smell kitten.

Ciel frowned upon hearing this as Sebastian merely smirked. "It's quite alright Lady Elizabeth I just wanted to make sure she wasn't injured" Sebastian stated. Lizzie smiled at the butler before pulling a sliver ribbon with a gold bell and tied it around Angel's neck.

"She's so cute, and I just love her ice blue eyes," Lizzie giggled.

"I agree, I have never seen eyes quite like Angel's before," Sebastian said.

"I think you choose an excellent name for her," he continued.

"Oh I didn't choose her name" Lizzie said. "She told it to me."

Ciel and Sebastian looked at each other for a second before looking at the kitten who had fallen asleep in Lizzie's arms.

"Elizabeth, does aunty now you are her right now?" Ciel asked.

"Umm, no, not exactly" She replied as she fiddled with her hair.

"My lady is improper for a young lady to not inform her parents to her whereabouts," Sebastian said worry covering his features.

"Sebastian, return Elizabeth home and return home immediately," Ciel said.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian said before leading Lizzie to the carriage and taking her home the cat no longer in Ciel's study.

~Some time later~

-Scratch-

"Sebastian"

"Yes, Master?"

"Shut that damn cat up! That infernal scratching is driving me mad!" Ciel shouted.

"Of course, my lord." Sebastian moved to open the door, and as he did angel came running in Pluto following behind her.

"What the bloody hell!" Ciel yelled.

"Pluto. Put. Her. Down. Now."Sebastian ordered, sending Pluto a death glare.

Pluto whimpered but dropped the cat and clinging to the butler.

"That cat is evil. She tried to kill me," Pluto whined.

"Enough! Angel is a small cat, where as you are a giant hound dog from hell. If anything I would say you were trying to kill her." Ciel said irritated.

Angel sent Pluto a glare clearly reading, 'Say any thing and I will make you suffer'.

The dog scared completely, jumped away from Sebastian and down the hall all to get away from her. Sebastian and Ciel both looked confused as she just smirked inside.

"Meow" Angel said before jumping up on to ciel's desk.

Her eyes quickly scanned his desk before picking up something. The Queen's letter.

She dipped her tail in ink before writing, 'Coat over me now! Cover ciel's eyes. I'll explain later."

Sebastian did this very understanding why but he did it, and for this he was glad for a few seconds later smoked filled the room. When the smoke cleared, there sitting on ciel's desk was a woman. Her hair was midnight black and came to her waist, with a blue tint that matched her eyes. She came to about Sebastian's shoulders and, the only thing she had on was Sebastian's coat.

"Hello Ciel, Sebastian, I am Angelique Cartel. But as you know me I am Angel" The woman said with a smile.

"You're the Cat, Elizabeth gave me?"Ciel asked.

"Indeed I am, to be precise I'm a Cat demon." She confirmed.

"My lady might I suggest dressing before you continue" Sebastian offered.

Angelique nodded before Sebastian led her down the hall. Ciel sighed for he knew this was going to be one hell of a day.


	2. Explanation

Chapter Two: Explanation

Black butler does not belong to me any shape or form.

Please enjoy and review.

"No" Angelique said glaring at the butler.

"Lady Angelique, may you please com here so I may dress you?" Sebastian asked.

"No, I don't trust you," she stated as she headed for the door.

"I would advise you not to disobey me, least you be punished" Sebastian warned.

"I don't care. Just leave me alone." Angel said annoyed.

When she opened the door to the hallway, she was met with it shut in her face. Sebastian grabbed her wrist and pinned them above her head.

"What a shame, now you have to be punished," Sebastian said deviously.

"However that must wait Intel later," he said as he pulled out an elegant dress form out of no where.

It was a dress similar to what Ciel had worn once before, however this one was black with silver ribbons. Sebastian smiled before ripping his coat off of angel's body and replacing it with a pair of matching underwear and corset, which he tightened, before pulling on the dress. The dress complimented her nicely, for it showed all her curves with out showing the world her treasures. Sebastian handed her a pair of heels to match, that Angelique carefully slipped on, before hurrying out of the room, leaving a pleased Sebastian.

"Please Ciel, keep Sebastian away from me," Angel pleaded as she walked back into Ciel's study.

"I'm Sorry Angel, Intel I see fit; you are under Sebastian's control." Ciel stated.

"Now please take a seat we have things we need to talk about" He said, motioning for her to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

Angel pouted at being told Sebastian was her master, but sat like she was told. Sebastian came in soon after bring in some tea with him.

"Angelique, please tell us about yourself," Ciel said as he sipped his earl gray tea.

"Um, ok, I'm about 23 in human years, I am a cat demon. I'm not very good at any of my powers, and I dislike most guys. Not to mention I know who you are, your current mission, and who did it." Angel said avoiding their eyes.

"You know who the murder is?" Ciel questioned doubt she really knew.

She nodded before simply replying, "A little blond boy, and his butler. Who I believe goes by the name Claude.

~silence~

Ciel's eyes widen before he regained his composter. Well for a few seconds, before slamming his head face first on to his desk.

"Young master, please don't infect self pain," Sebastian said calmly.

"I'll do what ever the bloody hell I want!" Ciel shouted. Angel stood silently and walked behind Ciel, before swiftly hitting him in the head.

"Language such as that is not suitable for a child of your age. Not to mention you're in the presence of a lady," She stated.

"Where? I see no lady around here," Sebastian replied.

"Then what do you see?" Angelique asked turning to Sebastian.

"I see a weak demon" he replied.

"You know nothing of my strength. So you will do well not to assume such things" Angel said furiously.

"I am not assuming. A demon that can't control her ability to change between species, in my book and many others, are qualified as weak." Sebastian countered.

"At least I'm not bonded to a mere child who can't even dress himself." She spat out.

"Oh, but my lady I can dress as well," Sebastian said with a mischievous smile.

Angel's face turned bright red as she quickly exited the room.

"I can't believe you said that," Ciel said with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Well my lord, it was either I do what I just did, or I could have killed her. I prefer my method" he said calmly.

"Never mind that, did you hear what she said. Claude and Alois are alive, the will most like be after me soon," Ciel said exasperated.

"My lord, I would never let them harm you. Therefore, you have nothing to worry about" Sebastian said.

"Yes, but have you forgotten what they did to me." Ciel said irritated.

"Of course not master, after all you are bond to me for all eternity" Sebastian said annoyance and anger slipping into his words.

"Sebastian, go find Angelique and show her the room she shall be staying in" Ciel said as he started his work for his company.

"Yes my lord" Sebastian said as he bowed before leaving to find the lost kitten.

It didn't take long to find her, But where he found her was amusing. Sebastian pushed open his bedroom door to find the most adorable surprise on his bed. Angel was sitting on his bed, surrounded by the cat's he keeps in his wardrobe.

"I found you," was what he said as he shut the door.

Angel ignored him and continued to play with the sandy colored kitten in her arms.

"Angel, look at me," Sebastian said coming closer to her.

"Stay away from me," Angel said scooting to the corner of the bed close to the wall.

"Angel why are you afraid of men," Sebastian asked as he sat on the edge of his bed and petted a kitten.

Angel visibly stiffened at the question, wondering if she should answer him.

"My past" she answered simply.

"What about your past?" Sebastian asked.

"It's nothing, I think the young master is calling us," Angel said quickly standing.

"I'm contracted to not lie, however I can clearly see that you are lying to me," Sebastian said.

"I'm not lying, now help me put the kitten's away,' she said as she gathered the small animals in her arms.

"Stop and look at me," Sebastian said sternly.

Angel continued to put the cats away in the wardrobe, before closing it and dusting of the fur on her dress. When she finished she headed for the door. When she opened the door, Sebastian shut it immediately. He turned her around so she was facing him.

"Move," Was her comment.

"Not Intel you tell me,"Sebastain answered.

"I'm not telling you, or anyone, so move Sebastian!" Angel shouted as she tried to push the demon away.

"I'm afraid I can not do such a thing, Intel you give me the information I want" Sebastian replied coldly.

What she did next Sebastian didn't expect.

She slapped him as she shouted, "Leave me and my personal life alone!" and pushing him away, before running out the room and away from him.

Sebastian didn't follow her, but merely went to serve his master.


	3. Invitations

Chapter 3: Invitations

Black butler does not belong to me in any way. Same thing goes for the song it doesn't belong to me in any way.

Angelique is my Character.

"Sebastian, where is Angelique?" Ciel asked as he noticed her missing among his study.

"I am uncertain. She ran off, when I found her," Sebastian replied.

A soft knock was her heard at the door be fore angel popped her head in. "You where looking for me Master?" she asked.

"Yes, please come here, Angelique" Ciel said looking up from his work giving her his full attention.

Angel nodded before stepping fully into the room and shutting the door behind her.

"I have two questions for you. One being, why are you in a maid uniform?" Ciel asked.

Angel indeed wore a maid out fit similar to Mey-rin's (The other mad in the manor), however the selves started just blow the shoulders and the skirt was shorter.

"That's because from today, I would like to in the Phantom-hive manor as a maid." She said happily.

Ciel nodded before he continued, "Second, Why did you run from Sebastian, when I sent him to get you?"

"Simple, he seeks information about something that I refuse to share," she said sending the said butler a glare.

Ciel nodded once more understanding the situation.

"Master, it would seem that we have some uninvited guests at the door," Sebastian said irritated.

"What, who?" Ciel Shouted.

"Me, of course silly," A blond boy said as he barged into ciel's study.

"Alois, what the hell I thought you were dead," Ciel yelled.

"Nope, just a fledgling demon, like you," Alois giggled.

"Yes, he is your highness and not the only one I might add," Claude said finally appearing behind the small blond boy.

Although the two teens did not see it both Sebastian and Claude saw Angel stiffen.

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked.

Claude glanced over to angel a slight smirk on his face before speaking, "She is a demon, but she is a fledgling, and by the looks of it not a strong demon either."

~Slap~ the room went silent as the sound echoed throughout the room. Angelique's ice blue eyes had started to flood blood red. She was pissed, and she was even more pissed that Sebastian, took the hit she had meant for Claude.

"I'm sorry master, annoyance, but I'm afraid I must pull Lady Angelique out for a bit," Sebastian said angrily.

Sebastian roughly grabbed angel's wrist and pulled her towards his room, before pushing her in and looking the door.

"I am sorry, but you will remain in there Intel I come and retrieve you."

"Let me out, Sebastian let me out" Angel shouted as she banged on the simply placed the key in his coat pocket before returning to his master in his study.

"Where's Angel?" Ciel asked upon his butler's return.

"Detained for the time being. If she had stayed any long I would have to have dealt with an enraged fledgling," Sebastian replied.

"That may be true, but wouldn't locking her up make her more furious," Claude asked amused.

"Yes, but I will pay for that later. Now why have you come uninvited?" Sebastian questioned.

"I just wanted to invite you both to my costume birthday ball this weekend. Ah, and you must bring your new maid, she seems fun," Alois said happily.

"If it will get you to leave so I can work, fine Me, Sebastian, and Angelique, shall attend," Ciel said.

"Yay! Claude let's go, I wouldn't to be here when she is released," Alois said grinning as he walked away Claude following behind him.

After Ciel was sure the two were gone he said. "Angel's going to seriously kill you," Ciel said amused.

"On the contrary, she will hurt me, but she can't kill me," Sebastian replied.

"As long as you are able to serve and protect me, it's alright. Now leave and continue with your daily chores, I have work to finish," Ciel said as he continued to work.

"Yes my lord," Sebastian bowed exiting.

Sebastian continued though out the day. Fulfilling his master's requests, cleaning up after Finni, Brad, and Mey-rin, also cleaning the rooms and other places. After he had put the young master to bed, he finished up the last off his chores before heading to his room. Sebastian unlocked his room before entering and locking it again. He looked around only to find darkness and silence.

"Where did she go?" Sebastian asked aloud.

"If you're talking about me, you should have checked the bathroom," Angel said turning off the light in the bathroom and drying her hair.

She sat on the edge and stared up at him. The only thing she had at the moment was her Silver panties with black bows, and one of his clean white button down shirts. Sebastian had to remind him self not to do anything as he took her form in.

"Angel, might I suggest you wearing a more appropriate attire," Sebastian managed out.

"Well if someone didn't look me in a damn demon proof room. I would have been able to dress properly," she stated.

"You were about to attack someone," he countered.

"Good, maybe I would have killed him," she murmured.

"What did he do to you that you want to kill him for?" Sebastian questioned.

"Why should I tell you?" She asked annoyed.

"Because you have slapped me countless time, and I have yet to hurt you," Sebastian pretending to be hurt.

Angel whispered something that wasn't even audible.

"Can you repeat that?" Sebastian asked.

"He murdered my family, ok!" Angel said throwing the damp towel at him.

"He killed my family for now reason. I had a normal life granted a few things happened. But that doesn't matter, no it doesn't because my family is dead and aren't ever coming back," She shouted.

Her tears swelled in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Sebastian kneeled in front off her before placing her towel on her hair and began drying it. That sat in silence for a while before she spoke again, but this time softer.

"I'm sorry Sebastian."

"Hnn, why?" The butler questioned.

"For yelling at you like that and slapping you countless time. I was taking my anger out on you, someone who has nothing wrong to me. I apologize for that."She answered.

Angel wiped away the tears that threaten to fall, before leaning forward and placing a kiss on his cheek. When she pulled back, she averted his eyes as a light red blush filled her cheeks.

Sebastian smiled, "Angel all is forgiven, but as a demon you must keep yourself in check. Least you harm yourself in the process."

"I'm mot five you know. I can handle my emotions," Angel pouted.

"Oh, but of course you can control your emotions. A woman who slaps people even with a reason, and then takes her frustration out on other is something only a child would do right?" Sebastian said sarcastically.

"Hey, it isn't my fault you stood in front of him," Angel protested.

"It is. For If I had let you harm him, you would be a dead fledgling," Sebastian mused.

"I've slapped you twice and I'm still alive" she stated.

"Very true, however that will stop," He commented.

"Awww, but its fun" Angel said happily.

"I see, but it is also a little painful," he replied.

"I said I was sorry. Maybe you could train me." She suggested hopefully.

"I don't know, it's hard to train fledglings," Sebastian said sadly trying to see the reaction she would give.

To him he almost died of cuteness. Angel's cat ears popped out from the top of her head followed by her tail on her lower back. She pouted before clinging to his coat and nuzzling her check against his chest.

"Please, I will try super hard. I listen to everything you tell me, so please Sebastian." She begged.

"Mmmh, aright, but first you have to do something for me," Sebastian said before whispering into her ear what he wanted. Angel nodded and climbed off the bed to unlock the door. She head up stairs before peering into her master's bedroom.

"Master?" she whispered.

"He's asleep, Angelique," Sebastian said coming up behind her.

"Well then I don't want to wake him." she whispered annoyed.

"You won't have too, he'll wake himself," He said ignoring her tone.

"What? How?" She asked.

Sebastian drew his attention back to the sleeping boy before whispering, "Watch."

As the two watch the boy began to groan in his sleep. Pretty soon he was trashing around seeming to fight off something in his dream. Ciel woke up screaming in a mixture of fear and pain. His hair was a mess, his body was trembling, and you could see the tears streaming down the boys cheeks, as he held him self for comfort. Angel's heart tightened painfully as if breaking, at the sight of Ciel like that. She stepped into her master's room and quickly moved over to him, hugging him. Bring comfort to him as if he was her own. Ciel clung to her shirt and cried for his family. Angel glanced over to Sebastian, before she began his request.

~ Silent night, holy night

All is calm, all is bright

Round yon virgin mother and child.

Holy infant so tender and mild

Sleep in heavenly peace

Sleep in heavenly peace

Silent night, holy night!

Shepherds quake at the sight.

Glories stream from heaven afar

Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia!

Christ, the Savior is born

Christ, the Savior is born

Silent night, holy night!

Son of God, love's pure light

Radiant beams from thy holy face

With the dawn of redeeming grace

Jesus, Lord at thy birth

Jesus, Lord, at thy birth ~

When Angel finished, Ciel was fast asleep in her arms. She carefully dried his tears before tucking him in and exiting the room.

"You did excellent, Angel," Sebastian said.

"Thank you," was her soft response.

"Angel, why are you crying?" Sebastian asked.

"My family was killed when I was Ciel's age, and my mother used to sing to me that song every night I would go to bed." She said as she dried her tears.

"I apologize, I was unaware." Sebastian said regret twisting in with his words a bit.

"No don't be. It isn't your fault. I agreed to do it. I wanted to control the things that I'm not able to." Angel said when a smile.

"I see. Well Angelique before we do any training, I must know something. You are a new born yet you are how old?" Sebastian asked. For this topic had bothered since earlier.

"I am 23, why?" She answered slightly confused.

"Because that means you were changed just like the young master." Sebastian concluded.

"Yes, I was. My father had summoned a demon for he was on his death bed. He told the demon to watch over me Intel my 22 birthday, and then make a demon. I f he could handle that he could have his soul. The demon agreed so here I am with no family and a new life." She said proud.

"How interesting. Why would he want you to become a demon?"

"As a child I was severely weak. So in turn I couldn't do much. My guess would be that, he wanted me to have a life that I could control."

"I see. Angelique, Are you happy with your current life?"

"I am. I get to see the world in a different light; and I'm not a weak child anymore. Just like my father wanted."

"Agreed. You're a strong, beautiful young woman, which has much to learn."

"Does that mean you'll teach me?" Angel asked hopefully.

"Yes, it does." Before Sebastian could say any more, he was pulled into a small hug.

"Thank you," Angel whispered.

"It is my pleasure." Sebastian said returning the hug.

"If you two don't go to bed," Ciel shouted from his bed.

"Yes my lord," the two said unison. Sebastian showed her, the room she was to stay in before returning to his own which was right across the hall.

Thank for reading I'll update again soon.

I want to give you a Quick thank you to promo cat. Your comments really mean a lot so thank you.


	4. Family?

Chapter 4: Family?

"Good morning, young master," Sebastian said.

Drawing the curtains back, letting in the rays of sunlight. Ciel groaned before sitting up in his bed. The boy's hair was in every direction possible. Sebastian had to hold himself from chuckling at his master's current look.

"What's my schedule like today?" Ciel asked sleepily.

"A meeting with the undertaker, about deaths from the queen's request, and a visit form Lady Elizabeth around noon," Sebastian stated. Ciel groaned, before falling back on to his bed pulling a pillow over his face.

"Kill me," He whispered into the silky pillow.

"Is that an order, my lord?" Sebastian questioned, slightly amused by his master's antics this morning.

"No, it isn't. Now dress me. We have things to do," His master order.

"Of course, my lord," Sebastian replied.

Sebastian quickly dressed the teen in a crisp white button down shirt, with a brown tie and green over coat. Along with a pair of brown pants, and black 1-inch shoes. Sebastian placed the boy's eye patch over their contract on his right eye, before handing his mater his family heirloom. This was the blue diamond hope ring that he wore on his thumb.

"Master, you look excellent this morning," Sebastian commented.

"Thank you. Sebastian, I shall eat my meal in the dinning hall. While I eat, please prepare Angelique. She shall accompany us to the Undertaker." Ciel said calmly.

"Yes, young master," Sebastian said.

Ciel climbed off his bed and headed for the dinning hall, his butler not far behind. Ciel sat upon the head of the table when he reached the dinning hall.

"Today I have prepared a simple breakfast, which consisted of sunny side eggs, toast with strawberry jam, and whole wheat. For your drink, I have provided freshly squeezed orange juice." Sebastian said severing his master's food.

"Thank you, now go prepare angel. We will leave when I finish," Ciel said as he took a bite of his eggs.

Sebastian bowed before quickly exiting the room, to fetch the kitten. Sebastian came upon her door in only a few moments, before knocking gently.

"Angelique?" Sebastian asked

"Uh, yes Sebastian, is there something you need?" Angel asked from behind the door.

"The master wishes for your company into town," Sebastian stated.

"Alright, I just need to finish up something first," she said.

Sebastian turned to leave, and he almost succeed too. However, when he reached the end of the hall, he heard her scream. He quickly returned to her room and opened her door with out thinking. There on the floor was Angel. With only a small pink towel wrapped around her.

"S-Sebastian!" She shouted as her cheeks turned crimson red.

It took all of his strength to close the door, and head back to his master at that moment. The tempting image, never leaving his mind.

~30 minutes later~

"Where is Angelique?" Ciel asked.

"I'm right here, my lord," Angel said cheerfully.

Angel came down the stairs quickly and gracefully in a silver knee length dress with long sleeves and matching silver 2-inch heels. Her long black hair was down and curled slightly at the ends (something similar to Lizzie's pony tails). Both Ciel and Sebastian were in awe at her appearance.

Ciel coughed as he regained his senses a bit before speaking, "Alright let's go."

The three climbed into the carriage. Ciel and Sebastian on one side, Angel on the other. The carriage headed into the town and for the most part it was a silent ride. That is in till the silence finally got to Ciel.

"Sebastian, Angelique, say something. This silence is agonizing." Ciel Said irritated.

"Cie-Master, where are we going?" Angel asked.

"The Undertaker, he's a resource we use for information on the queen's cases." Ciel stated.

"But I told you who did all the murders," Angel Said confused.

"Yes but we can't accuse them till we have proof." Ciel sighed.

Angel frowned a bit as they rode the rest of the way into the town.

"Master we are here," Sebastian stated opening the door and helping the two occupants out, into the bustling streets of London.

"Wow, London is so pretty," Angel said looking around.

"You act like you've never seen it before," Ciel said.

"I haven't," angel said shyly.

"Why ever not Angel?" Sebastian asked.

"My guardian spoiled and kept me inside the whole time I was growing up." Angel said as they walked into the undertakers shop.

"What kind of person would shelter a growing woman?" Ciel asked.

"I don't quite understand his thinking on things, but then again most people don't. Maybe you'll meet him one day." Angel said happily.

"Well if it isn't the young earl and his butler, and with them Angelique?" the Undertaker questioned.

"Father?" Angel said peering from behind Sebastian.

"What in the world are you doing here love? I haven't seen you in five years."

"I'm working for Ciel now, and Sebastian is training me. I missed you so much papa." Angel said as she pulled him into a hug, which he returned.

"Hold up. The undertaker is your father?" Ciel inquired.

"No. I am her guardian. When the demon took her father's soul, he also assaulted her. I just happened to pass by as I saw him about to sell her off. As crazy as I am, I refuse to let a child be abused in such a manner. I told him to leave her alone, he put up a small fight before marking her and leaving. I Took in Angelique in, knowing full well what she was to become." The undertaker said before angel took over.

"An like I said earlier I was sheltered for my own good. As I grew older I stated to develop into a demon. Once I turned twenty-two, the demon returned and made it official by placing a demonic pentagram. I moved out so I wouldn't cause my father any harm." Angel finished.

"Wait, you said you refuse to let a child be abused. What about me" Ciel said pretending to be hurt.

"You young earl, not only had a demon that wouldn't hurt you. But also a mature mind frame. She didn't, all she had was her self. Angel gradually grew into who she is today. She is a smart, stong, beautiful woman." The undertaker stated.

"Thank you papa," Angel said with a light pink blush.

"So Earl, what is it that you need?" the Undertaker asked.

"We need to gain some information upon the murders in London recently. The only thing we know is that all of them are men, single, and in their 20's, and from what Angel told us, Claude and Alois murdered them." Ciel informed him.

"How interesting, considering there are no traces of those two ever being there. What ever killed these men wasn't those two. I would be on guard Earl." The Under taker warned.

"Thank you Undertaker, we will see you when you receive more information." Ciel said before turning and leaving, Sebastian right behind him.

"Papa, will you come and visit me soon," Angel asked.

"Of course I will my child. Angel I want you to be careful with not just the world, but also with the earl and his butler." The Under taker said seriously.

"Alright father, I will see you soon." Angel said as she kissed the Undertakers cheek, before following after her master and future trainer.

Like it hate it let me know in the reviews.


	5. That Idiot

Chapter 5: That idiot

I do not own Black butler in any way.

Angelique is my character

~previously~

"How interesting, considering there are no traces of those two ever being there. What ever killed these men wasn't those two. I would be on guard Earl." The Under taker warned.

"Thank you Undertaker, we will see you when you receive more information." Ciel said before turning and leaving, Sebastian right behind him.

"Papa, will you come and visit me soon," Angel asked.

"Of course I will my child. Angel I want you to be careful with not just the world, but also with the earl and his butler." The Under taker said seriously.

"Alright father, I will see you soon." Angel said as she kissed the Undertakers cheek, before following after her master and future trainer.

Chapter 5: That Idiot

~On the Way to the Manor~

"Angelique, change into a cat." Ciel requested.

"May I ask why, my lord?" Angel asked confused.

"Lady Elizabeth is coming over for a visit and she would expect to see you as a cat, not as a human." Sebastian clarified.

"Oh, I'm afraid to say but, I don't really know how to change." Angel admitted.

"You can't be serious angel." Sebastian said slightly shocked.

"The first time I did it was, when we first met." She confessed sadly.

"Well considering your lack of training, I understand why you can't. It's a simple task though. Focus on your animal form, rather than your current one." Sebastian instructed.

"I'll try," Angel said closing her eyes and concentrating on her change. So enough, a blue light formed around her and lasted a few moments before fading. Leaving a small midnight kitten, on the carriage seat.

"Meow," Angel said proudly.

The carriage pulled up to the manor soon after. Sebastian helped His master out of the carriage, Angel right behind him.

"Ciel!" Lizzie shouted as she hugged her fiancée when he entered the manor.

"L-Lizzie, let go I can't breath,' Ciel said gaping for air, from her tight hug.

"Sorry Ciel. Sebastian how is Angel?" Lizzie asked, letting Ciel go.

"She is doing well and it seems like she missed you." Sebastian said pointing to Angel, who was nuzzling the girl's leg.

"Awww, she is so cute." Lizzie squealed picking up Angel and hugging her.

Angel looked to both Sebastian and Ciel for help, but they both smirked and said nothing. She glared at both of them for their lack of help.

"Sebastian prepare a snack and meet us in the rose garden," Ciel ordered.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian bowed before exiting the room.

Elizabeth, Ciel, Angel headed to the rose garden. The roses were a mix of red and white mostly red though. The tree sat at the marble table under the rose pavilion. These roses were fresh and alive, which was strange since it was in the fall.

"Ciel, these roses are so pretty. How do you keep them like that?" Lizzie asked in awe.

"Simple, my lady. With the proper amount of water, and sunlight, not to mention removing pest and weeds. You can keep flowers healthy and as beautiful as you." Sebastian said carrying a tray with their snack towards them.

A light blush filled the small girl's cheek, as Ciel and Angel rolled their eyes at Sebastian's words.

"For snack I have served a strawberry parfait, with chamomile tea." Sebastian said setting the snack in front of the two, before returning to his position behind his master.

"Lizzie, put angel down so that you may eat." Ciel said as he took a bite of his sweet treat.

Lizzie nodded before placing Angel on the ground and eating her snack. Meanwhile, Angel creped away into the maze of roses, avoiding everyone's attention. Except Sebastian's that is. She continued to walk along the paths in the maze, in tell she got lost.

"Are you lost little kitten?" Angel heard a voice ask behind her. She turned a round to face an unusual woman.

"I know the most handsome man that would love to see you," the woman said picking her up.

She tried scratching him but to no avail. She decided to take in his appearance. She had blood red hair, glasses, nails, boots, and coat. Her teeth were extremely sharp and the color of her eyes was a yellowish-green. This stranger carried her in tell they were at the exit of the rose maze. As the approached the exit they were confronted by Sebastian.

"Oh bassy, my love. I have brought you a gift, that way you will know how much I love you." The woman said smiling happily.

"Grell, I highly doubt you have anything that I am interested in." Sebastian replied already annoyed.

"Really, then I can kill this kitten." Grell asked as he pulled out angel from inside his coat.

"Put that cat down now," Sebastian warned.

"No. Not in tell you kiss me." Grell said as he puckered his lips.

"Grell, I will not kiss you now or ever s that understood. Now put Angel down." Sebastian said slightly raising his voice.

"It's just a stupid, small, weak cat, yet you prefer it over me. I want to see what I am missing about these cats, that you love so much." Grell huffed before lifting angel up and kissing her.

Before girl could blink, he was on the ground covering his bruising cheek.

"How could you treat a woman like that, bassy," Grell whined.

"Me? I'm not the one who assaulted an actual woman." Sebastian clarified.

"What are you talking about?

"I never assaulted…, who is that?" Grell said pointing to a naked Angel.

Sebastian pulled off his jacket and placed it on Angel's shoulder, before helping her stand.

"Grell, that particular cat just now was Angelique, a cat fledgling that despises most men." Sebastian said fixing the girl's hair.

"Well it isn't my fault she didn't speak up. Pulls it will probably be the best kiss she will ever had, "Grell stated as he stood up.

In a mere to Seconds he was back on the ground, with an enraged fledgling on top of him.

"Shut your Damn mouth. My personal life is none of your concern, and if you think for on second I will stand here and let you talk shit about me. Someone I don't even know, you better be prepared to die." Angel shouted.

"Bassy, get this crazy girl off," Grell pleaded.

"You brought that upon yourself ," Sebastian stated amused.

"I can concur, but I don't need that idiot dead yet, so make her let him go," William said appearing on the opposite side of Sebastian.

"Angelique, let the idiot go," Sebastian ordered placing a hand on her shoulder.

Angel Glared at him before standing and kicking him where it matters.

"How is that for weak you jackass" she spat before standing behind Sebastian.

"Mr. Spears how is it that Claude and Alois Trancy are alive?" Sebastian asked.

"That is a still a mystery to us at the time being, now Grell let's go." William said turning to leave.

"Bye bassy, Will Wait" Grell Said as he chased after him as they left the estate.

"Come, Angel let's get you dressed." Sebastian said picking her up bridal style and sneaking back into the manor.

How was it? Review and let me know you thoughts.


	6. Of Guard

Chapter 6: Off guard

I do not own Black Butler

Sorry for the late update I have had to keep up in school. Hopefully I will be able to update more, since I'm on break.

~Previously~

Well it isn't my fault she didn't speak up. Pulls it will probably be the best kiss she will ever had, "Grell stated as he stood up.

In a mere to Seconds he was back on the ground, with an enraged fledgling on top of him.

"Shut your Damn mouth. My personal life is none of your concern, and if you think for on second I will stand here and let you talk shit about me. Someone I don't even know, you better be prepared to die." Angel shouted.

"Bassy, get this crazy girl off," Grell pleaded.

"You brought that upon yourself ," Sebastian stated amused.

"I can concur, but I don't need that idiot dead yet, so make her let him go," William said appearing on the opposite side of Sebastian.

"Angelique, let the idiot go," Sebastian ordered placing a hand on her shoulder.

Angel Glared at him before standing and kicking him where it matters.

"How is that for weak you jackass" she spat before standing behind Sebastian.

"Mr. Spears how is it that Claude and Alois Trancy are alive?" Sebastian asked.

"That is a still a mystery to us at the time being, now Grell let's go." William said turning to leave.

"Bye bassy, Will Wait" Grell Said as he chased after him as they left the estate.

"Come, Angel let's get you dressed." Sebastian said picking her up bridal style and sneaking back into the manor.

Chapter 6: Off guard

Sebastian walked into his room and placed Angel on the bed. He left for a few moments, before returning with some new cloths.

"Dress and meet me in the master's study." Sebastian said, letting no emotion fill his voice.

Angel shivered at his words but nodded in reply. Sebastian left, leaving her alone. She continued to sit for a few moments before dressing in the maid's outfit Sebastian brought her. Once she was dressed, she headed for the study. The door was cracked slightly and as Angel was about to Knock upon it, when Sebastian opened it, startling her a little. Angel entered and sat in one of the chairs next to the window.

"Angel please dry your tears" Ciel said holding out his handkerchief.

"I'm not crying." Was her reply as she pulled her knees to her chest, resting her head upon them.

"I can see you, so I would appreciate if you do not lie about unnecessary things." Ciel said slightly annoyed.

She said nothing as she took the offered handkerchief and dried her tears. Angel handed it back to him before turning to face the window.

"Angelique, you're going to have to talk to us sooner or later." Ciel stated.

"No I don't," Angel replied.

"We have to talk to you about something important." Ciel said.

"What about it?"

"Look up"

Angel sighed but looked up any way. She had tears in her eyes, but refused to let them fall.

"Sebastian and I will be attending Alois's birthday this weekend. I would like it if you would attend as well. It will be a costume party Sebastian shall be my royal adviser, I shall be a king, and you can be as you wish." Ciel explained.

"Alright, may I leave now?"

"No, not yet. I was informed of the incident with Grell. If you are to see him again, please refrain from killing him. To my displeasure he is also a valuable resource to my role for the Queen." Ciel informed.

"I was never going to kill him. Hurt him significantly, yes. Kill him, no. Now if you don't mind, I must be leaving."

Angelique stood and made her way to the door before Sebastian stopped her. This was the third time he had done this and to be expected Angel wasn't happy about it.

"Move Sebastian" Angel said.

"I'm afraid I can't. We must start your training today Angel."

"Fine! I need to change and you need to finish your duties. Not to mention putting him to bed" Angel Stated agitated as she pointed to Ciel.

Sebastian pulled out his pocket watch before nodding. "Very well I will see you 10" Sebastian said.

Angel nodded before pushing past Sebastian and down the hall, as Sebastian continued his daily routine.

~3 hours later in the garden~

"Sebastian, stop hiding I know your there" Angel shouted into the clearing.

"So you can sense my presence?" Sebastian asked as he came from behind a tree.

"No, I just got the feeling you were there." She answered.

"You said you wanted to change. Is that what you meant?"

Angel had changed from her maid's uniform into something… more appropriate for this event. She wore a black sweater that came to her elbows, a pair of black matching leggings that had a silver slash around the waist with five daggers hanging from it. On her feet was black flats and her hair was in a high pony tail.

"Yeah, it gives me more flexibility and stealth. What about you? That isn't your normal appearance either."

Sebastian had removed his tie, coat, and gloves. The first three buttons on his shirt were undone as well. His normally dark crimson eyes had shown a demonic pink.

"You are correct; this is not my normal outlook. However it shall be particularly useful for this session"

"What are we going to be learning to….What the heck was that for!?" Angel shouted as she held the cut along her arm.

"Never let your guard down" Was his simple reply as he wiped the small trail of blood of his knife with a smirk.

When Angel moved to land her attack, it took two seconds before she was pushed to the ground"

"Don't be rash. Plan your attack. Use their weaknesses to you advantage." Sebastian said as he disappeared.

When he appeared Sebastian was right behind her. He pinning her arm behind her back applying very little pressure. Angel thought of what Sebastian had said and quickly came up with a plan, putting it in action. Concentrating Angel managed to force out her pair of cat ears and tail.

"S-Sebastian, it hurts let go, let go" Angel cried.

"What I'm not even hurting you"

"Yes you are so let go"

Sebastian released her afraid he was actually hurting her. That was a mistake. As soon as Angel was free of his grip, she pinned him to the ground. She smiled at his shocked expression.

"Now who's off guard" She mused.

"That would still be you my dear." Sebastian said as he flipped their position so that he was above her pinning her to the ground.

He chuckled lightly at the pout that Angel; had given him. He found it so alluring and seductive that before he realized his lips were upon hers. It sent a flash of heat though both of them. When he pulled away, angel was speechless. He had tasted so sweet with a daring spicy edge. She wanted to run, yet run at the same time. Sebastian stayed above her for a moment before standing. He gave her his hand to help her up. She gracefully took it and stood.

"I'm sorry, that was entirely improper off me." Sebastian told her.

Angel shook her head before giving him a quick kiss."Never say you're sorry, it doesn't suit you. By the way keep your guard up" She said pointing to his arm a smile on her face.

When Sebastian looked at his arm he saw he was bleeding trough his shirt. He was proud to say the least. She had caught him off guard.

"You're sneaky" was his reply.

She nodded as she put away her demonic animal features.

"From what I can tell you are a devious woman, but you're also fragile"

Angelique stopped sharpening one of her daggers and looked at Sebastian." What makes you think I'm fragile" She asked.

"You shelter your self from others. Keeping them from what you're feeling inside,"

"I've never sheltered anything" Angel protested.

Sebastian glared for he knew she was lying.

"We must work on that nasty lying habit of yours." Sebastian stated.

"I'm not lyin…..Ow let go that really hurts" Angel shouted as Sebastian squeezed her wounded arm.

"Your lying needs to stop, is that understood?"

"Yes now let go" Angel said pulling herself out of his grip, his sharpened nails cutting her farther.

"Fuck you, you bastard." She shouted. Her eyes momentarily flashed red as she turned and headed inside, leaving a slightly regretful Sebastian.

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are amazing help.


	7. The Party

I do not own any of Black Butler

~previously~

"I'm not lyin…..Ow let go that really hurts" Angel shouted as Sebastian squeezed her wounded arm.

"Your lying needs to stop, is that understood?"

"Yes now let go" Angel said pulling herself out of his grip, his sharpened nails cutting her farther.

"Fuck you, you bastard." She shouted. Her eyes momentarily flashed red as she turned and headed inside, leaving a slightly regretful Sebastian.

Chapter 7: The Party

"Sebastian what did you do to Angelique. She's been ignoring you since this morning." Ciel asked as he sipped his afternoon tea.

"Our training didn't end well last night." Sebastian said.

"So you made her upset?"

"In a way, yes."

"Alright, Sebastian it is time to prepare for the party."

"Yes my lord"

~10 minutes later~

Sebastian followed Ciel down the main stairs both dressed for the party. Ciel had on his usual blue coat an shorts, with a cape that had fur trim, and a golden crown. Sebastian looked the same except his hair was parted to the right and he wore black rimmed reading glasses.

"Where is Angel?" Ciel asked.

"Master!" Finny shouted as he came running into the main hall, "We can't find Lady Angel."

The three boys turned their head to the top off the stairs when they heard a faint giggle. There at the top was Angelique. She wore a pure white strapless gown that came to her knees. As well as silver heels and a small tiara that rested in her hair, that was down and slightly curled. What caught their attention the most was that she had a pair of white wings that turned silver when the light hit them. She was absolutely stunning.

"Angel you are beautiful. " Ciel said.

Angel turned to thank Ciel, but closed her mouth at the sight of Sebastian.

"Thank you." was her soft reply as she reached the bottom of the steps. They all rode in silence to the Trancy manor. When they arrived they were escorted inside immediately. Inside was enough to make Ciel want to kill him self. Grell, William, Ronald, Hannah, The Undertaker, Vincent, and of course Alois and Claude.

"Father!" Angel Said swiftly moving to the corner the Undertaker was in.

"Darling, you look amazing but ironic that you choose an Angel for your costume isn't it?" the undertaker said. "Yea, it is" Angel whispered.

"Who is that?" Ronald Knox said pointing to Angel.

"He brought her here too? What is it that I don't have that she does?" Grell said agitated.

"She is beautiful and actually a woman, and maybe even available" Ronald said fixing his cloths. It didn't take long for both Grell and William to hit Ronald on the head.

"Welcome everyone to my birthday party. I hope everyone is enjoying them selves and have meet my guests of honor Ciel Phantom hive, his butler Sebastian, and his lovely new maid Angelique Cartel."

Everyone had there eyes on the three. Ciel and Sebastian were unfazed by the attention. However Angel blushed lightly. She tried her best to hide it, but it was futile. The Undertaker left to great the Earl, leaving Angel alone. She felt a small tap on her shoulder and turned to meet a man dressed in all white.

"Hello my dear it is a pleasure to met you. I am Vincent and you?" The man asked.

"I'm Angelique, but please call me Angel"

Vince smiled as he took her hand and placed a single kiss on it. This made Angel blush a deep red.

"How shall fetch us a drink madam' Vincent said before leaving. He was only gone for a moment before returning with a drink. She smiled shyly before taking the glass and sipping it. Angel could taste the campaign as it danced lightly but sweetly on het tongue. (Now this drink is drugged)

"Angel, the master wished for your presence." Sebastian said as he glared at Vincent." Alright, Sir Vincent I will talk to you later" Angel said sweetly

"Of course madam" Vincent said as he left to talk to others, leaving Angel with Sebastian.

When angel went to find her Master, Sebastian stopped her by wrapping his arm around her waist. Angel's blush from earlier returned, but soon faded.

"You're avoiding me Angelique" Sebastian whispered into her ear. It wasn't a question it was a fact and she knew it.

"I'm not avoiding you Sebastian, now let go." Angel said as she tried to pull away from him. The grip around her waist tightened before he let go and took her hand. He excused himself with his master as he dragged Angel along. He traveled down a hall before pushing her into an empty room and locked the door behind them. Sebastian stated at the woman before him, trying to calm his emotions. It was silent in till a small 'hic-up' made it's way to Sebastian's ears. He looked up to Angel who was staring at him; she took a couple of steps toward him so she was in front of him. She caressed his cheek before leaning forward and kissing him. Sebastian was surprised to say the least, but he kissed her back. He gently wrapped his arms around her wait and pulled her closer, The kiss turned from a sweet innocent kiss into a passionate one, When they pulled a p[art, they were both short of breath and Angel had a light blush. "I'm sorry."Angel Whispered softly.

Sebastian smirked and pulled the woman closer (if that's possible) to him, and kissed her.

"Sorry doesn't suit you my dear." Angel giggled as she heard her words on his lips.

"Let us return, least the master come looking for us." Angel stated. Sebastain nodded and unlocked the door. They returned tot the party hand and hand, but separated before anyone saw. Well all but Claude that is.

"Ok, it's time to revile who has the most wonderful costume. As most would agree, Angelique you are the winner." Alois said happily.

Everyone clapped in agreement. "The reward for such a person is a night at the Trancy Manor." Alois said smiling wickedly, Both Ciel and Sebastian glared at the small blond boy.

"I would be honored to stay the night; however my master and his butler must also accompany me." Angel said.

"But of course, the more the merrier" Alois said cheerfully.

The night continued on from there with out a problem. All the guests left except for Angel, Ciel, and Sebastian. They were all escorted to a room, Sebastian and Ciel in one and Angel in another. As they all prepared their masters for bed, an ominous silence filled the estate. Once their masters were asleep, it was time for the demons to play.

How was it? This chapters is has clues for the next chapter that I'm excited for. Review an I'll update soon ^_^


	8. The Truth

I do not own Black butler

Chapter 8: The truth

"Now my lady, there is certainly no reason to hide. I merely want to talk to you." Claude said as he stepped inside Angel's room.

"I never said I was hiding, Claude." Angel said.

Claude spotted in her favorite spot. She sat in the window sill, in the same white dress from earlier. Angel had taken off the tiara, wings, and heels and still managed to look angelic. As she stared out the window she whispered.

"Why are you bothering me? Haven't you done enough? Just leave." Instead of leaving he came closer. Angel turned to face him, her face held no emotion. Sebastian Stopped and looked through the crack left to Angel's room when he heard her next words.

"I trusted you and you sold me instead. Once my father was dead I was in your care and you sold me. Knowing I was only a child and could do nothing to stop them. You even watched as it happened. If it wasn't for the Undertaker, I would probably still be the little bitch you made me as a child."

"Angelique I apologized for it countless ….." Before he could finish he was greeted with a sharp pain on his cheek.

"You think just because you say you're sorry I forgive you, never again. So just stay away from Mmmh…!" Claude interrupted her by kissing her roughly.

Not soon after he was on the floor. Angel's eyes had bleed red as they filled with tears. Before Sebastian could enter she had jumped out her window and into the forest. Claude just sat there as Sebastian left the house in search of Angel. He searched high and low for her but she was no where to be found. It stated to rain heavily soaking though Sebastian's cloths.

It wasn't till he stumbled upon a cave did he see her. Her dress was ripped and covered in mud from when she was running. Her hair stuck to her face and body as it dripped with water. She as slightly flushed from the rain too. The blue showed in her eyes but the demonic pink was mainly there.

"Achoo" Angel sneezed softly.

"You're going to catch a cold if you don't change out off those cloths." Sebastian said calmly.

Before Sebastian had time to react he had two slashes along his stomach.

"Stay away" Angel stated.

Sebastian refused and quickly took of his tie and tied her hands behind her back. He knew that this was just the reaction from Claude. As it continued to rain a clap of thunder shook the cave. Angel's eye snapped to their original color before she screamed. Her scream surprised him, for she had no reason for her to scream.

"Sebastian, w-why am I tied up?" Angel asked afraid.

"So that you not only hurt me, but myself as well." Was his answer.

"I'm sorry Sebastian." Angel whispered. Sebastian looked up from his ruined shirt to see that her lovely eyes were filled with tears.

"Angel don't say you're sorry, it wasn't your fault." he stated.

She was about to argues when a loud clap of thunder was heard. Unintentionally Angel broke through Sebastian's tie and ran into his arms, clutching her small petite hands onto his shirt. Sebastian simply smiled not surprised at her actions. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He sat upon the cave floor and pulled her into his lap, still holding her.

The rain rained heavily outside but it soothed her all the same. After a few moments she fell asleep in his embrace, nuzzling into him. Sebastian lifted her once he was sure she was asleep and swiftly carried her back to the Trancy manor.

By the time they returned to Angel's room, Claude was no where in sight. He sat her upon the bed and removed all of her damp clothing. The only thing he removed from himself was shirt. Picking the sleeping girl back up he carried and placed her in the tub, in the attached bathroom. Sebastian ran warm water to prevent her from catching a cold. He added bubbles as well, hiding her body from him.

Angel woke up and panicked when she felt water, but relaxed to see she was just in a tub, and he was next to cheeks turned a light pink from knowing Sebastian had seen her body, before a devious idea popped into her head. She reached out her hand before grabbing Sebastian's wrist and pulling him into the tub with her. She giggled and smiled at his shocked reaction.

"You need to warm up or else you might catch a cold too" She said. He nodded as he sent a smirk in her direction.

"You know I'm quite cold. I think I need some extra warmth." He said as he picked her up once again and placed her in his lap.

He wrapped his arm around her waist preventing her from leaving. She let out a small squeak in surprised when he did; Angel looked up at him to him smirking and she blushed. Sebastian grabbed a wash cloth and poured strawberry scented shower gel on it, and gently began to wash her body. Angel was blushing a deep red as he did so. He finished and dipped her back into the water, rinsing the soap off her body. Carefully he wiped a small group of bubbles off her neck, accidently brushing past a sensitive spot. Angel moaned softly before covering her mouth embarrassed.

"I apologize." Angel said.

Sebastian chuckled as he leaned forward and nipped her neck, causing her to jump in his arms. When she turned so she was straddling his hips, she saw his eyes clouded with lust and something else. At this time she decided it was time to tease him back. She concentrated before her black cat ears an tail appeared. Her tail wrapped around his leg as she nuzzled his neck.

"Mew." Angel whispered into his ear.

Sebastian could feel himself harden as she teased him. He grabbed both of her hands in one of his and held it above her head.

"This is a dangerous game you are playing my dear.' Sebastian said huskily.

"It is indeed and I don't intend to leave this game unfinished. However, I'm sure you have realized it by now."

"Indeed I have." Sebastian said as he stood.

His pants were completely soaked as he steeped out of the tub and handed Angel a towel. She took it and wrapped it around her body. She drained the tub before going into her room. She quickly dried herself off, before slipping on her uniform and headed towards the door. Sebastian stepped behind her neatly dressed and clothed.

"Ready" He asked.

"Yes" was her reply. The opened the door to the hall and walked out to the main stairs before stopping. After a few moments the front door was pushed open.

"Sebby, I have come back for you my love." Grell said stepping inside the manor, William and Ronald right behind him.

"Omg! She's fucking hot even as a cat." Ronald said as William smacked him in the head, and angel blushed.

"Why are you three here?" Sebastian asked.

"We are here for you my love." Grell said as he tried groping Sebastian. William knocked Grell out before answering.

"We are here for the girl." He said glancing at angel.

"Are you here to kill me?" She asked.

"No, but to show you your true parents."

"Wait what?"

"Angelique Cartel, born October 7 1867 is ½ demon and ½ angel." William stated as he read his book.

"I'm part angel too?"

"That is correct"

"No it's not true. I know you went through the time to get her, but just leave. My parents are dead and have been for 11 years. "Angel said before walking away quickly. Leaving 4 stunned men behind in the main hall. Sebastian followed after her into the kitchen. When he opened the door he saw angel by the sink window. He came close enough to her that when he reached out he turned her around. He saw Anger and hatred in her eyes; however the tears that showed told a different story.

"Angelique…." Sebastian started.

"I already knew."

"Excuse me?"

"I already knew I was part angel."

"Why are you crying then?"

"I'm no."

"Yes you are. You are afraid off something. What is it?"

"It's nothing."

"You're lying."

"So what if I am, I doesn't matter" Angel cried.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed before he left her go and steeped away from her.

"Fine I won't make you. But I can't stand being lied to when something is clearly wrong." Sebastian stated.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying in till you can tell me the truth, farewell." And with that Sebastian turned an left the kitchen. Leaving a sobbing Angelique behind.

Review an let me know what you think. Next chapter is the Last one.


	9. Confessions

I do not own Black butler

~previously~

"You're lying."

"So what if I am, I doesn't matter" Angel cried.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed before he left her go and steeped away from her.

"Fine I won't make you. But I can't stand being lied to when something is clearly wrong." Sebastian stated.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying in till you can tell me the truth, farewell." And with that Sebastian turned and left the kitchen. Leaving a sobbing Angelique behind.

Chapter 9: confessions

The next morning Ciel and Sebastian returned to the manor. Angel was already gone when they woke up. That morning went on went on without any problems.

"Master, I must run out for a bit. I fear our little kitten has gotten lost." Sebastian said to Ciel.

"Alright, just hurry."

"Yes my lord."

Sebastian quickly left in search of Angel. After a few moments there was a knock on Ciel's study.

"Enter."Ciel said.

After a couple of seconds Angelique popped her head into the office, before stepping in and standing in front of Ciel's desk.

"Angelique, where have you been?"Ciel asked.

"Visiting my parents."

"Aren't they…"

"Yes my _**adopted**_ parents are. My real ones are angels and I saw them."

"You don't seem happy about that. Actually now that I think about Sebastian didn't look to happy either.

Angel winced at the mention off Sebastian." We had a fight last night."

"What was it about?" Ciel asked a little curious.

"I didn't want to tell him that, umm, never mind."

"Angel I won't tell him, so tell me.'

She hesitated for a moment, "I…Love him." She whispered." But he Hates angel's so he couldn't love me back. So I found it best to keep it a secret. Master please don't tell him." Angel pleaded.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell him if he knows." Ciel said.

"What do you mean?"

"It means I heard what you said." Sebastian said.

Angel turned top see Sebastian Standing behind her. Before other word was said Angel fled down the hall. She ran as fast as she could. As fast as she could right into Sebastian's arms. Angel tried pushing him away, but he held her firmly against him.

"Let me go." She cried

"No." he replied bluntly. Angelique, you lied to me. You said you weren't afraid off anything last night. Yet you are afraid to tell me the truth about you feelings." Sebastian murmured into her ear.

"I already knew you wouldn't feel the same." She replied.

"You won't know that in till you tell me." He said lifting her head off his chest and to look her in the eyes.

"W-What are you saying? You hate angels, all demons' do."

"True, however your not souly angel and even if you were you would still be the beautiful, fragile, yet feisty woman, that I fell in love with."

"What?"

"I love you, and I always will.'

Tears filled her eyes before she reached up and pulled his lips to hers. The kiss only lasted for a moment. However, in that moment there was love, passion, and happiness.

"Loveyou too, but we can't be together."

"Why not my love."

"Because the queen has ordered you to kill me."

With those final words Angel was gone without a trace.

How was it? This is the end of this book; however this isn't the last of their story. The sequel should be up soon.

Sorry for the short chapter.


End file.
